As the desire for enhanced communication bandwidth escalates, transmission media need to convey information at higher speeds while maintaining signal fidelity and avoiding crosstalk, including alien crosstalk. However, effects such as noise, interference, crosstalk, alien crosstalk, and/or alien equal-level far-end crosstalk (“ELFEXT”) can strengthen with increased data rates, thereby degrading signal quality or integrity. For example, when two cables are disposed adjacent to one another, data transmission in one cable can induce signal problems in the other cable via crosstalk interference.
One approach to addressing crosstalk between communication cables is to circumferentially encase one or more conductors in a shield. Certain shields are designed as discontinuous or segmented shields that include separate patches of metallic material formed on a dielectric material. However, current segmented shield designs are typically manufactured by applying a continuous metallic layer to a dielectric layer, and then either “kiss-cutting” or etching gaps or spaces through the metallic layer. In a kiss-cutting process, the metallic layer is cut with a blade or laser without also penetrating or cutting the dielectric layer, and small sections of the metallic layer are removed. This is a relatively expensive process that requires special tooling and processing expertise. In an etching process, an acid or other agent is utilized to selectively remove portions of the metallic layer in order to form gaps or spaces. These conventional manufacturing processes are typically time-consuming, resulting in slower processing line speeds and an overall higher cost. For example, certain conventional discontinuous shield manufacturing processes typically operate at line speeds of approximately fifteen meters per minute. As a result of the relatively slow processing speeds, the discontinuous shields cannot be integrated into cables in an in-line manner.
Other shields are formed as continuous shields, such as a flexible metallic tube or a foil that coaxially surrounds the cable's conductors. However, complications can arise when a shield is electrically continuous between the two ends of the cable. The continuous shield can inadvertently carry voltage and current along the cable, for example from one terminal device at one end of the cable towards another terminal device at the other end of the cable. Signals carried along the shield can damage equipment connected to a cable and, in some cases, may pose a shock hazard. Loop currents that develop on the shields can also interfere with signals transmitted by the cable.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved continuous shields that include fusible elements that break down in the event that a sufficient current is present on the shield. There is additionally an opportunity for improved methods, techniques, and/or systems for forming or manufacturing continuous shield structures that include fusible elements. There is additionally an opportunity for improved shield manufacturing methods and/or systems that may be carried out in a relatively faster and cost-effective manner and/or in-line with a cable assembly process.